masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Priority: Rannoch
Possible Bug New bug Discover:? So I have been playing ME 3 for hours and really enjoying it on my xbox 360. But I think I have just descover a bug. A money glitch bug.. I first notice the bug just after I rescue of Ex-Cerberus Scientists where you run into Jacob's new friend, Dr. Cole. Before I started that mission I had just over 200,000 Credits saved up and after that mission I was down 100,000 less.. I even re-loaded auto-save at begin of that mission, And I had over 200,000 After Ex-cerberus Scientists. I was 100,000 less. I did not go buy any upgrades or anything, I went straight to my other mission for Talia which is Priority: Rannoch At the end that mission you rewared 12,500 alliance creds.. I am now down to 51,500 Where is my money going when I haven't spent anything. I don't understand.. I have done 3 mission straight and was saving up for my Fav Sniper rifle, The widow. But I'm losing money for some reason.. Why? Organization and Information I think we need to rethink the organization of the article. The Geth Dreadnought mission is a separate mission from Priority: Rannoch, while coming the quarian aid in the beginning and destroying the Reaper base seem to be two missions under the same Journal heading. I think we should cut out the portion regarding the Geth Dreadnought and focus on the two missions (quarian aid and reaper base) that make up the overall mission, Priority: Rannoch. Thoughts and suggestions? — The Primarch «-•-» 23:37, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Just figured out why it seemed wrong to me: it is wrong. Priority: Rannoch isn't triggered until you have completed either saving Admiral Koris or shutting down the geth fighters. The walkthrough for this article is a walkthrough for the mission Priority: Perseus Veil. Why it's here, I don't understand; it's possible that the original author was confused. Priority: Rannoch refers only to destroying the Reaper base. I am going to write the walkthrough and input it into the article for the Reaper base, and take no action with the other contents until it is discussed. — The Primarch «-•-» 00:02, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Can I go on and still have the side quests after this one? Hello everyone and thanks so much for this wiki. It helps me a lot! Now, I'm wondering if I can go on with this mission and still have all the (tons of) side quests, or if they will vanish (like the ones before Priority: Tuchanka)? It doesn't warn about it on this wiki-page, so I'm gonna go along and try - although I'll save one save-game before, in case anyone here knows anything. Thanks in advance, Boring727 14:19, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Sorry, I mixed the missions up, corrected now) :I' not certain but I do believe that some will expire. Wiki only doesn't mention it because it's a work in progress. If you notice any disappearing, feel free to add them.JakePT 14:30, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Wow, you are so fast in replying on this wiki. :-) Thanks a lot! I will try to compare and see if anything goes missing (it's soooo many). I'll let you know when I've continued on and when finishing comparing (it will probably take some time since it's so many side-things I have). Thanks. :-) Boring727 ::::If you choose not to save the Admiral or not to destroy the fighter squadrons before you destroy the Reaper base and complete Priority: Rannoch, the Rannoch side missions become unavailable. — The Primarch «-•-» 16:23, March 13, 2012 (UTC) you will lose the bomb sidequest on tuchankua and eve will die.so do that before the side quest to start this mission. Minor note on getting the reputation option at the end 03-12-2012 I am doing a test play-through. I completed ME2 with full paragon, using the Paragon *Charm* to prevent Tali's exile without revealing the evidence, and rewrote the Heretics. Obviously, I kept both Tali and Legion alive. I already did one playthrough where once I got to Rannoch, I only did Koris's mission (and saved him), but didn't do the Geth Fighter Squadron's mission. I was not presented with the option to make peace. I'm doing the same exact set-up again, but this time, I will be sure to do both the Squadron mission and save Koris. Should this work and I can get them to make peace, then we know for certain (at least in a paragon playthrough) what you must do to save both the Quarians and the Geth. Standby. (I'm pretty sure it depends on doing both missions prior to the final one.) Not sure if it worth editing the article, but maybe someone will run into it as i did. For me it was possible to get to reputation check at the end only with both Rannoch: Admiral Koris and Rannoch: Geth Fighter Squadrons. Only one is listed in "Compromise Point" part, while it is possible to get to the last mission skipping Geth Fighter Squardons (althought i did it by mistake, thought it was a priority part). That was while missing 2 points for letting heretics join in ME2. Had to replay last part because of it, but it worked out eventually. -- 00:06, March 14, 2012 (UTC) * Agree. In ME2, I rewrote the heretic geth, but used a Renegade option to keep both Tali and Legion's loyalties. In ME3, I saved Admiral Koris and stopped the geth fighter attack. Either the rewrite has a random effect, or both Koris and Legion's geth allies contribute "compromise points". Kalaong 21:12, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ** I don't think it could be random, since there's pretty much nothing random in things like allowing reputation checks - it must count on something, so most likely the second side quest counts the same way, adding 1-2 points (and probably it requires 6-7 points instead of 5, 'coz there is 5 points without it and one of ME2 bonuses). -- 22:59, March 13, 2012 (UTC) *** I've reworked the section to include your contributions, as well as my source for the figures, but there's a question to ask: Did you guys get Tali exiled? None of you mentioned it one way or the other, and it might explain where the point discrepancy comes from. ~SlvstrChung 23:43, March 13, 2012 (UTC) **** For me it was all of those completed except that i allowed heretics to live. I.e. i saved Tali from exile, resolved their conflict with Legion as paragon, and by the first pass on that part had full nearly-clear paragon reputation and had admiral Qwib-Qwib saved. So that should be 5 points, but it wasn't enough without the second side-quest.-- 00:06, March 14, 2012 (UTC) * I can also verify this. The calculations in the "compromise points" is also invalid. I did this mission without doing Rannoch: Geth Fighter Squadrons first and I was not presented with the paragon option. I reverted to a save immediately before the mission and did Rannoch: Geth Fighter Squadrons first and was able to select it. Also by the calculations on the main page I should have been able to select the paragon option on my first try as I did everything except for destroying the heretic geth (I rewrote them), so the math there doesnt add up. 02:24, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ** More updates. I just went to a bookstore and took a cellphone pic of the appropriate page in the Prima strategy guide, which is now quoted on the main article. The pertinent factor is that evidently "Geth Fighter Squadrons" is a another binary gate: if you don't complete it, you flunk the Reputation check. ~SlvstrChung 21:54, March 14, 2012 (UTC) *** I was able to choose the paragon option to save both geth and quarians: (1.) I imported a save game from ME2 to ME3. (2.) I completed both Legion and Tali's loyalty missions(and kept loyalty from Legion and Tali even after their dispute) in ME2. (3.) I did not loose anyone in the suicide mission in ME2. (4.) I reprogrammed the heretic geth in ME2. (5.) I sided with Tali and she did not get exiled from the Migrant Fleet using paragon path in ME2. (6.) I romanced with Tali in ME2 but decided to go with Liara instead of Tali in ME3. (7.) Completed mission involving Koris and saved him in his side mission in ME3. (8.) Completed Geth Fighter side mission in ME3. (9.) Selected the upload the code option for the first choice in this mission. (10.) Then selected the paragon option in dialogue for the second choice in this mission. Note I finished ME2 for with maxed out/full paragon points/bar. Also, I had full/maxed out paragon points/bar before this mission in ME3. 13:10, March 15, 2012 (UTC) **** I did all of the above and didn't get the option. What. **** Me too. Old playthrough, got it. This playthrough, didn't get it. Could be a ton of things, though it would be stupid that some choice in ME2 would keep you from finishing the game with high enough war assets. In my case, I must specify it wasn't a grayed option, no option is there. IMNdi50160 03:33, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ***** All right, I have now spent 2 days replaying every possible combination of dialogues and actions since the start of the part of the game where the migrant fleet was revealed, including the dreadnought mission. I have tried the savegame editor, make sure Tali was admiral. I have even talked to everyone, listen to them prattle on about how they feel. NO OPTION. I have Punched the admiral and was mean, I tried being Paragon. I tried to save everyone. I even went and looked in every nook and cranny to see if I missed some data, anything that would help. Every single time, the same result. After the reaper dies, I get 2 options, upload or not upload. Uploading makes Tali upset, argue with me. No upload makes Legion upset, pleads for justice. Then another two options happen. Upload or no upload, nothing else. I am not convinced that whatever I did I did either before this point (which makes no sense) or in ME2. In ME3, I have all the favorable responses, admiral whatshername is starting to doubt the Geth are evil, Tali befriends Legion, all is well until I have to choose and there is no option. Editing the game to make a difference doesn't, the game always says "This is Admiral Tali Zora" but the radio yells to belay the order and it makes no difference. The only thing I can think of is that this game import was without ALL the DLCs installed. It had Zaeed and BDTS, but not Kasumi and Arrival. AFAICT and as far as the save editor can tell, all is right. I am completely and utterly lost. The only thing I can think of is import my old save game with all DLCs and play that, always with the same Shepard. *** Like 71.9.109.50, I made the very same choices in ME2 and ME3 and received the paragon option on my first playthru of ME3. I am now in my second playthru, having imported the previous ME3 game. On this playthru I choose to romance Tali instead of Liara, no other diffrences. I failed to complete the "Geth Fighter Squadron" quest before playing the Priority, Reaper Base quest. I did not receive the Paragon option this time, and Tali killed herself after commanding Legion to upload the code a 2nd time. I reverted to an earlier save, completed the "Geth Fighter Squadron" quest before playing the Reaper base quest and I received the paragon option this time around. I also observed that the Reaper Base quest begins with a short cut scene between Tali and Shepard, discussing Tali's hopes for a home on Rannoch, after the war. This cut scene was not presented on my playthru which lacked the paragon option and may be an indicator for the player which informs them the paragon option will be availble to them. **** The scene where Tali makes a frame with her fingers and talks about how she's going to build her house here? That doesn't seem to be any sort of indicator of if you get the choice or not. I got it when I started the mission, but did not have the reputation check available at the end. (I completed both non-Priority Rannoch missions before, and had destroyed the heretic geth in ME2. I believe I also had the loyalty of both characters, which would make Tali not being exiled the only thing I was missing. Has anyone actually managed to get the options with an exiled Tali? Or is that another pass/fail decision point?) - 06:17, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ***** OK so the cut scene discussing the home, is most likely presented if Shepard is romancing Tali ****** Also a nope: female Shepard, so no Tali romance possible. Perhaps it has to do with some of the conversation options? (Maybe the ones when you talk to Tali in your cabin?) **** Now that you mentioned it, I think I remember a small dialogue while in the shuttle I didn't get that this time around. The dialogue on the planet I always get, no matter what. Also, in the shuttle, I get only Legion, saying he got Reaper code. What I choose doesn't seem to matter. Also, on the planet, I get the little rock cutscene if I'm Paragon with Tali, but "Stay sharp" if I'm not. Didn't matter, did it both ways, same difference. Renegade piece is possible! Tali was not exiled (ranagade), heretics were rewritten, fight was stopped by renegade option, all Rannoch side quest done. I have had 4 of 5 squares of renegade points and used renegade options during the Reaper Base mission. After the boss battle was completely shour that no piece available for my char, chosen not to upload the code at first replica and than piece options appeared!!! Chosing red option made geth wars to end. Replayed boss battle to test if I can end war choosing first option instead - nah no piece options for e if I choose to upload updates from the start. -- 06:30, March 18, 2012 (UTC) * Didn't work. Chose the bad option (kill the Geth) and instead of Tali pleading, I had Legion saying this isn't justice. Same difference. I did notice, however, that upload stopped at 20%. When I tried the paragon (top, upload the code), it got to 40%. I also noticed that when succeeding, it gets higher. Is this scripted, or is it feeding back to the user about how much he's off? I also tried to choose the "help us understand" dialogue option, that gives no interrupt for the Reaper, allowing it to die in peace. IMNdi50160 03:33, March 21, 2012 (UTC) * Played again, and again, and again. Same percentage. Seems that it's scripted and fixed. Main factor could be Mission (Rannoch: Admiral Koris) Myself and 3 other friends have played through the game with different choices throughout all 3 mass effect games; analysing all 4 of our saves and what went different, it seems it came down to, two of us saved Admiral Koris and two of us allowed him to sacrifice himself. I will admit I haven't looked through all the other suggestions on this page but I figured I would post this and see if anyone else has some luck. I am currently playing my second playthrough of the game on Insanity with my "Good Shepard" (more so, instead of being a jerk which is extremely fun, i'm being the nice soft shepard) Previous choices for my character is, made sure Tali wasn't exiled, rewritten the geth. Hope this helps and adds more food for thought. 05:36, March 19, 2012 (UTC) March 19/2012 3:36pm (Australia EST) * Could be a factor, but I saved Koris both playthroughs and one allows peace, one doesn't. I wish this game would allow a save closer to the end to test dialogue options. I have to play this mission every attempt. I'll add to the walkthrough. IMNdi50160 03:33, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok so I didn't get the rep option at the end, I had Tali loyal and Legion not loyal on ME2 (didn't play loyalty mission so there was no choose to Destroy or rewrit the heretic geth), Saved Tali from Exile and hid her father secret, when I talked with Tali in ME3 she told me that she and legion had peace, I saved Koris, completed Rannoch: Geth Fighter Squadrons, had almost full 5 bars of rep, a bit more than 1 bar of Renegade and rest (less than 4 bars of Paragon), used Renegade option with Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema after he started to destroy the Geth Dreadnought while me and Tali was still on it, supported Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay vs Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema when they argued on com. channel after Priority: Geth Dreadnought.. * Tried to upload the data first or refuse to upload them first, both didn't give me the the reputation options and I had to side with geth or qurians. * Somehow I feel the only missing thing was not having full 4 Paragon bars, not sure if it need 4 Paragon or just 4 reputation, Can someone tell exactly? -- 09:06, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ** I had full reputation, WITHOUT the boost from the talents, just in case, 5 bars paragon, 4 renegade. Or maybe 3 and change, don't know, point was I kept playing as Renegade, but some choices simply add to Paragon so it creeps on you. Reputation is NOT a factor, if it were, you'd have the choice, but disabled. We don't have the choice, at all. New Game So if I start a new ME3 game without importing a save from ME2, a compromise is not possible? --44 Magnum 22:07, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Can't say for sure, but i'd guess it supposed to be one of those 'rewards' for long-time players: to let them feel like they can really make the differense for all those years with mass effect. Probably the same thing with krogan/turian conflict. -- 23:04, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ::The answer is no, a compromise is not possible. I have played through the situation twice, manipulating it as many ways as I could, but a ME3 game without imports from ME2 yields no compromise. — The Primarch «-•-» 00:35, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Without a ME2 import, there is no Legion and without Legion a lot of the successful dialogue doesn't make sense. It doesn't seem possible to end the war if you talk to the Geth VI. IMNdi50160 04:09, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Any idea on who has more GaW points? I'm trying to figure out which side has more Galaxy at War points, and I don't want to mess my current playthrough up. I would have a compromise, but ONE DIALOUGE CHECK in ME2 screwed the whole thing up. Tali is dead (hate her quarian ass anyway) so I'm trying to make do and pick the better option. :Language. We have no need for that here. Lancer1289 12:06, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Before factoring in the rewrite/destroy decision, both sides get roughly 600 War Asset points. If you rewrote the geth heretics in ME2, the geth gain 150 and the quarian lose 150. If you destroyed the heretics, the geth lose 150, and the quarian gain 150. So it totally depends on that decision. --Anonymous 18:26, March 17, 2012 Tali & Legion Is there anyway to check if Tali and Legion made up in ME2? I know Tali is exiled. But, my reputation bar was full and I did all the side quests on Rannoch beforehand. The options weren't there at all. Not even grayed out. -- 06:32, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I read the whole page and didn't find anyone talking about what happen if Legion in ME2 wasn't loyal (didn't do his loyalty mission at all which mean there was no Destroying or rewriting the heretic geth) any idea about what happens in that case? does it remove any chance of making peace ? theroitcally I'd say having legion's loyalty should be less important than having tali's loyalty as u will ask Legion to start upload the data first then need Tali to trust u and give an order to stop the attack, but that theory needs testing.. Also there is a possible factor in ME2 I saw no one remember, as after u prevent Tali exile u have to choose what u say to some admirals of the fleet, back there was an option to tell them to not start war and advice them to focus of the reaper threat... etc, It might have an effect on making peace ? -- 03:50, March 21, 2012 (UTC) How to turn on the reputation check option when all else fails I got stuck with not having the reputation check option appear at all, despite having done all the ME3 side missions and done everything suggested here to get the five out of seven points to make it appear. For reference, my Shepard is a ME2 import which was a ME1 import. In ME2, everyone survived the suicide mission, everyone but Jack was loyal, I was mostly Paragon, Tali got exiled and I chose to rewrite the heretics. Unfortunately, everything I tried wasn't enough, so I had to resort to cheating :). Here's what you do: # Get the ME3 save editor from http://svn.gib.me/builds/masseffect3/ # Load your save game from just before you must make the decision whether Legion should upload. The most recent point it lets you save is just before you attack the Reaper for the first time. # Go to Raw=>Plot=>Plot=>BoolVariables. Find number 2935 (Whether Tali is an admiral) which should be false as she was exiled from the fleet in ME2. Set it to true. Save out the new save file. # Load in your save to the game. When Shepard asks Tali to stop the fleet attacking, now she does so as Admiral Tali. That, in my case, finally made the option to use Persuade to appear. # If you have enough Paragon/Renegade, you can get the Quarians and Geth to peace. Hope this helps someone. It saves having to replay ME2 anyway :) Ned14 00:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :We do not permit mods or hacks to be posted to the wiki. Lancer1289 00:57, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Up to you what you do with the information. Delete it if you like, though this isn't on the main page. I would say that this problem will vex a lot of people, and there isn't much info on the internet about how to work around the problem as they haven't documented which flag means what yet. It could be that peace between them requires Tali be an Admiral, I don't know, more info the better surely. Ned14 01:20, March 21, 2012 (UTC) : It is useful as a debug tool. In my game, this is false, which makes no sense, because she IS admiral, she had all the dialogues, she was introduced as "the new admiral". But variable is false. How reliable is this info? Are you sure that's what the check means? IMNdi50160 04:18, March 21, 2012 (UTC) : Tried, and failed. In the cutscene, she says "This is Admiral Tali Zora". Didn't get her anywhere. It is possible that she must be admiral before starting the mission. I will revert to an earlier save tomorrow, but until then, this has failed. I did do some odd choices this playthrough. For example, I abstained from punching the admiral after he opened fire on the Geth Dreadnought. Reaper Dreadnought. Whatever. Maybe that matters? It's him up there, ordering fire. Maybe a sucker punch to the gut will fix that? How did you get the ID for the "Tali is admiral"? Can you see which one is for punching the admiral? The scene takes place immediately after dreadnought mission, aboard Normandy. I hate this mission. IMNdi50160 04:47, March 21, 2012 (UTC)